Tower of Terrifying Beauty
What is the Tower of Terrifying Beauty? The Tower of Terrifying Beauty, or ToTB for short, is a soul crushing tower in Ring 7. Despite the tower being darker once you get inside of it, the frame has 3 purplish floors, 3 blue floors and 4 red floors. Attempt this tower once you have beaten the Tower of Confusion or the Tower of Double Trouble. Pro's Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: * Floor 2: Continuing the tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the tower * Floor 9: * 'Floor 10: ' Music * Layer 1: The Binding of Isaac OST - Basement theme * Layer 2: The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Duress * Layer 3: Super Mario 3D World - Simmering Lava Lake * Layer 4: The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Crusade * Layer 5: Music_FinnyB * Layer 6: mr-jazzman - Iron God Sakupen Hell Yes RMX * Layer 7: Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! (Brawl) * Layer 8: COOL&CREATE/BeatMARIO - Night of Nights (Flowering nights remix) * Layer 9: Pokémon DPP - Vs. Champion Cynthia! * Layer 10: Pokemon Sword and Shield Battle Tower Theme ** The end of Layer 10: Super Mario Galaxy - Interlude ** Cheater disposal room: Trivia * ToTB's winpad is at the beginning of the tower, just like Tower of Slanted Anticipation. * Before the towers first review even, the tower recieved large nerfs after being too close to terrifying (and considered terrifying by EOs) With its most infamous jump at the time being a wrap on a push platform getting removed, after this it soon got rebuffed slightly to make sure it stays around mid to high extreme. * This tower was reviewed once: ** Review #1: 22/30 from macalads * The star on the frame on floor 10 originally was on the back wall but it was moved onto the glass because it didnt stand out enough and was almost entirely blocked. * Slight changes were made to the upper floors inside of ring 7 along with the inside being overall brighter, meaning that practice places will never have an exact replica of the tower. * Similar to ToN if you pay close attention you can pass certain landmarks along the way in the tower such as, Multiple statues, A burning church, A catapult and even a giant sword. * The smaller statue people throughout the tower are simply called "Immortalized Statue Men" though this is never mentioned. It can be implied the staff on floor 1 caused this and the granite statue on floor 10 likely sealed the evil Staff away. * A final "winner room" was added only a day after the release, this room acts as an ending to the tower and a way to kill the immense amount of people who cheesed the tower. * This is the only SC tower with 2 sets of barriers instead of one. Possibly making this the hardest SC tower to cheese now. One is located on the fake winpad which leads to the anti cheese room and the other is on the real winpad. * A POO STUD can be found behind a statue on a bridge in floor 9 Continuing From This Point Continuing from here is kind of rough, you can either go and try Tower of Confusion if you havent beaten it already. Or you can go try some of the easier towers such as Tower of Strategic Mechanics and Tower of Thinning Layers but if have all of them done you probably will have to start trying Tower of Inception or if you were really good at this tower you could go try Tower of Frightening Nightmares as they're a bit similar. Though no matter which you try it will be a giant and very difficult leap for you! Gallery ToTB_Winpad.png|ToTB's winpad. 5a4232e6a373f0a50abebc756d9cbd13.png|ToTB's badge. R7-ToTB.png|ToTB's portal. bandicam 2020-02-10 18-26-23-622.jpg|ToTB's portal at full graphics Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 7 Category:Towers Category:Extreme